R2D2's adventure
by Cla Ba Ju'Kin6
Summary: This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello, everybody, Bailey here! =D This is going to be my first fic, so I hope you like it and remember to review. And I thank everybody beforehand who reads and reviews this, it means a lot! So anyway, on with the story! Oh, yeah and in this fic, Luke only bought C-3PO and R2-D2 escaped from the Jawas and went to find Obi Wan Kenobi, just to let you know so this wont be confusing to any of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, even though I would love to own R2-D2! Star Wars belongs to its rightful owner!

Chapter One

R2-D2, a small blue astromech droid was rolling along in the sands of the dessert planet of Tatooine. The hot twin suns shone down on the small droid as he made his way past an old house. The house was completely destroyed. R2-D2 knew that storm troopers had been here and if any one lived here, which the droid knew people did, they would have been dead. R2-D2 was sent on a mission to find somebody and bring them back to his owner. But R2-D2 did not know what this person looked like, so it would be hard for him to find them. And R2-D2 had to find his counterpart, C-3PO, too. R2 knew that C-3PO had lived here because he was bought buy the owners of this home instead of R2-D2. The small droid made his way through some rubble and into the destroyed home. It was very dark and smoky inside so the droid turned on his light. He scanned the rubble for any sign of life and his counterpart, but no luck. R2 went into another room of the house, which seemed like a kitchen. In the kitchen, it was lighter, but it was also smokier. With no luck, R2 moved onto the next room. This time, something caught his eye: it was a glint of gold, caught by the sun. R2-D2 found one thing he was looking for: his counterpart, C-3PO. The small droid made his way over the rubble and to the golden droid. If C-3PO was alive, well alive for droids, he would be able to know who R2 was looking for. The droid was next to his golden friend now and he could see that C-3PO's arm was completely torn off and that he was covered with thick, black dirt. R2 beeped at him, hopefully to get his attention, but there was no movement. R2 beeped at him again and this time the golden droid moved his arm, slowly. If R2-D2 could smile, he would be smiling right now. R2 beeped again, hopefully to get some words out of his friend.

"R2, is that you?"

R2 beeped and whistled. C-3PO was alive!

"Oh, thank goodness it's you, R2!" C-3PO's voice was muffled because of all the stuff that was on top of him, but R2 could here him perfectly fine.

R2-D2 beeped again, asking C-3PO what had happened.

R2 made his way around the golden droid and pulled off some of the rubble that was on top of him. While waiting for an answer, R2 rolled over a pile of furniture and found his friend's arm and rolled next to his friend and began to put it back on while C-3PO told him what had happened.

"A whole army of storm troopers came and I think they were looking for you, R2! But you weren't her so they destroyed the house with everybody in it! "

R2 asked another question, asking C-3PO if he knew where his master was.

The taller droid shook his head as R2 finished putting his arm back on.

"I don't know where Master Luke is. There probably isn't any chance that he survived any of this. Who sent you, R2?"

R2 beeped and whistled as he watched his friend slowly stand up and walk over some rubble.

"An Obi Wan Kenobi, R2?"

R2 spun his domed head around and beeped and whistled some more.

Even though C-3PO's master might be dead, there is still some hope that he is alive. Obi Wan Kenobi has told him that the person he was looking for was strong and he could survive anything. R2 and 3PO made there way out of the room they were in and into the courtyard. The twin suns shone down on them, making them shine. C-3PO kicked a piece of dirt out of his way while the duo walked into another room.

R2 beeped as he rolled over a small chair.

"What is it, R2?" C-3PO asked as he and R2 started looking around the room in search of C-3PO's master.

R2 beeped again and this time, he stopped. C-3PO stopped to, but he didn't know why.

"Why did you stop, R2?" the golden droid asked the smaller one.

R2 beeped an answer and C-3PO could tell he was excited about something, but he didn't know what. R2 shone his light around the room. He was sure he heard a small noise, hopefully it was from the person he had travelled all this way for.

C-3PO hadn't heard the noise that his friend heard, but when R2 heard it again, this time, C-3PO heard it, too.

R2 beeped excitedly. He had found who he was looking for, well not found but located the room he was it. Now, all the droids had to do was look for him. But underneath all this rubble, it would be impossible. R2 watched carefully as C-3PO picked up a small piece of rubble and looked underneath it. R2 shone his light on the spot but he saw nothing. R2 needed Obi Wan Kenobi here to help him look for the person he was looking for, but there was no way to contact him since he didn't have a com link. And he doubted that C-3PO owned a com link so the two droids just had to look for the kid themselves. Then another question hit the small droid: How was he going to get the kid home?

R2 spun his domed head around and beeped as he heard another noise. He watched as his golden friend walked over a large pile of rubble and lifted up what seemed to be a piece of the ceiling. R2 beeped excitedly when he saw what was underneath the rubble: the person who he traveled all this way and searched for what seemed like hours was buried underneath the rubble and he looked like he was unconscious. There was thick, black dirt covering his whole body, so the R2 could not see what he looked like.

"Master Luke!" C-3PO yelled as he held the piece of the ceiling that was on top of Luke. The two droids had ended their first mission, but there were many more missions ahead of them.

A/N

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you to I Love Dance for reviewing this story, it means a lot! And I thank everybody else who reads and reviews this!

Chapter two

C-3PO was surprised that Luke actually survived the attack. He wasn't even sure that he; himself; would even survive the attack. Getting those thoughts out of his head, the tall, golden droid watched as his smaller counter part beep and whistle and spin his domed head around in excitement. C-3PO did not know how long his friend had been traveling, but he must have traveled a long way by the way he's acting. C-3PO started picking up the rubble that was all over the room. As he did that, R2 watched. But suddenly, R2 beeped and turned around and started heading for the door. C-3PO followed him to see what he was up to. The droid stood by the entrance and watched as R2 rolled over by a land speeder that was parked not too far away from where the golden droid was standing. R2 beeped as someone, C-3PO couldn't make out who it was, get out of the land speeder and started walking towards the house. C-3PO turned around and walked into the dark room and waited for the two to come inside. C-3PO turned around when he heard R2 beep. The small droid rolled over to the spot where they found Luke and the man followed. R2 started beeping and spinning his domed head around. The two droids watched carefully as the man brushed the thick dirt off of Luke's face and body. R2 started beeping again and C-3PO told him to be quiet, but R2 did not listen. Next, the man checked Luke's pulse, to see if he was alive. And by the way the man was smiling; the two droids knew that he was alive. R2 rolled over by the man and started beeping again. He rolled over to a spot where there was a pile of rubble and just sat there. The man carefully picked Luke up and started walking towards the door. The two droids followed him. R2 kept beeping and whistling, but the man and C-3PO did not say anything. Once they were by the land speeder, C-3PO and R2 got in, then the man carefully put Luke in the passenger seat before sitting down himself. During the ride, R2 kept beeping and whistling, but once again, was ignored. C-3PO heard R2 and was confused because he kept saying something about a message that needed to be showed to Luke and the man. Since it was midday, the twin suns made the trio hot, but they ignored it like the suns weren't even there. The ride to the destination that was unknown to the two droids was very long and by the time they made it to their destination, the two suns were already setting and it was beginning to cool. The trio got out of the land speeder and walked over to what seemed to be the man's house. The man and the two droids walked into the dark house silently. R2 kept close to the man, again beeping about a certain message that was unknown to the golden droid. The man carefully set Luke on a small bed and sat down on a chair himself. R2 kept close to Luke and watched him while he slept, waiting for him to wake up. C-3PO watched his counter part carefully. C-3PO felt annoyed when R2 kept brining up the message that he said was so important and needed to be showed right away.

Soon, it was dark and the man was asleep and C-3PO was turned off for the night. But R2 stayed awake during the night, waiting for Luke to wake up and show him the important message.

A/N Thank you again for whoever reads this! It really means a lot! And remember to tell me what you think of this story so far in the reviews! Again, it means a lot!

-Bailey


End file.
